Akatsuki Nyasar di Hutan
by ChocolatosLezatos
Summary: Gimana kalo Akatsuki nyasar di Hutan? Bakalan kocak ato panik?


**Akatsuki nyasar di Hutan**

**Pada suatu hari yang cerah, dimana matahari bersinar seterang2 nya sambil senyum2 'ndiri (Maap ngaco ini Authornya udah sinting =w=?), tapi gak kayak muka member akatsuki yang asem2 udah satu minggu belom kena air( Author nya ditinju sama semua anggota akatsuki –")  
"Huwaaa.. gua kangen mandi!" kata konan sambil nangis kejer2  
"Yaelah.. kon..kon, orang lain malah beruntung ga usah mandi, ini malah mo mandi -_-" Ucap si leader akatsuki yang kalem2 aja walaupun gak mandi selama satu minggu, nih orang dah sinting juga rupanya =w= (Authornya di panggang sama Pein)  
"Tapi.. ini dah keterlaluan juga nih.."Ucap si deidara nyambung2 aja  
"Barbieku ngilang .-." Ucap sasori tiba2 karena boneka Barbie kesayanannya kayaknya nyangkut di pohon2  
"Oy! Ini bukan waktu nya ngurusin hal kayak gitu! Mendingan kita semua cari jalan biar bisa pulang!" Ucap si Itachi naek pitam  
"Ini semua gara2 Pein-senpai! Huwaaaa" Ujar Tobi sambil nangis kejer2  
Pein: "Hah? Kok salah gua! Lu jangan macem ya, ntar gua ancurin lu pake Rinnegan gua!"  
"Huwaaa… Pein-senpai nakal!"  
ngedenger kata-kata tobi, semua anggota akatsuki langsung flashback 1 minggu yang lalu..**

**-hari senin, di ruang rapat akatsuki-**

**Pein: "Bah! Bosen gua! Oy! Kita pergi kemana yok, jangan di gua ni mulu"  
konan: "Mang lu mo kemana? Ke dasar lautan? Ke Hutan? Ke .."  
Pein: "Nah! Itu dia! Ke hutan!  
Semua: "Hutan?  
**

**Pein: " Yaiyalah! Mang mo kemana? Kolong jembatan? Pergi sendiri sono."  
Konan: "Ta..tapi kan disana banyak binatang buas.."  
Pein: "Masa cuman sama binatang takut? Kan bisa lu ancurin pake jutsu lu"  
Konan: "Iya dah.."  
Pein: "Semua Akatsuki setuju?"  
Semua: "Setuju.."  
Kakuzu: "ini gak pake uang kan?"  
Pein: "Kagak -_-"  
Kakuzu: "Gua setuju 100 %"  
Pein: "Oke, sekarang semua nya beres2! Ntar sore kita pergi!"  
Konan: "Sekarang kan dah sore! Mo pergi jam berapa?"  
Pein: "Kan sekarang jam 3, kita pergi setengah 4!"  
Semua: "Hah? Cuman setengah jam?! OAO"  
Pein: "MAKANYA CEPET!" (pake capslock semua?Marah? OAO")**

***Akhirnya semua nya dah selesai beres2, Hidan udah bawa sabit kesanyangan + alat buat ritualnya, Sasori dah bawa Sisir barbie, baju barbie, sepatu barbie, DSYBDB( dan semua yang berhubungan dengan barbie ._.), Deidara udah bawa Tanah liat satu kardus, konan bawa kertas 10 lusin, Kakuzu bawa celengan kesayangan, Zetsu bawa pupuk Organik satu karung, dll (Sisanya dah tau kan? Author nya males nulis XD)***

**-15.30 PM-**

**Pein: "Semua dah siap?"  
Semua: "Udah!"  
Pein: "Oke, ikutin gua dari belakang!" (emangnya ngajak anak TK jalan2? OAO")**

.:/SKIP TIME\\:.

.  


**~Setelah nyampe di Hutan~  
Pein: "Oke! Kita bikin tenda disini!  
Semua: "Siappp.."  
Itachi: "Oy! Kita punya kayu bakar gak? Kalo gak ada mendingan gua nyari kayu bakar dari pada bikin tenda dah!"  
Pein: "Eh? Oh iya! Kita gak punya kayu bakar! Tapi ntar aja kita nyarinya sama2! Biar gak kesesat!"  
Itachi: "Gua gabakalan kesesat kalee.. emangnya gua anak TK? Dikit2 nyasar" (sambil ngeluarin deathglarenya)  
Pein: "Pokok nya lu harus ngikutin perintah gua!" (sambil ngebales deathglarenya Itachi)  
*Terjadi pertarungan Sengit antara deathglarenya Itachi dan Pein***

**Hidan: "Jashin-sama bilang, kalo sesama kelompok gak boleh berantem!"  
Pein: "Enek dah gua! Lu ngomongin nya Jashin-sama mulu!"  
Hidan: "Emangnya kenapa?" *sambil ngeluarin deathglare gara2 ada yang protes tentang kekasihnya Hidan (Jashin)*  
HidanPein: "GRRRRRR.."  
Itachi: "Kok ini malah ganti posisi gua ama Hidan ya?"  
Deidara: "Daripada berantem mendingan kita pergi nyari kayu bakar sekarang aja! Ntar keburu malem!  
Pein: (baru nyadar) "Eh.. Iya ya! Ayo kita kemon semua!"  
Semua: "AYOO!" (termasuk hidan yang baru berantem sama Pein? -?-)  
#Semuanya nyari kayu bakar bareng2 karna gak dibolehin misah ama si Pein#  
Itachi: (ke kisame) "kita kayak anak TK aja, masa cuman nyari kayu bakar nih harus bareng segala!"  
Kisame: "Tauk nih! Padahal mendingan guanyari sungai buat mancing aja dah -_-"  
Itachi: "Pikiranlu mancing mulu!"  
Kisame: "Hehe.. udah sifat asli gua neh.. harus di budidayakan!" (dibudidayakan? -?-)  
#Sementara semua anggota nya lagi nyari kayu bakar di tengah2 hutan, jauh dari tempat kemah mereka, si Leader yang super baka itu malah gak nyadar kalo dia lagi ngehapus tanda buat jalan pulang#  
Pein: "Hah? Garis apaan nih? Hapus aja ah ^w^"**

.

-15 Menit kemudian-

**Konan: "Fuh.. selesai juga, kita dapet lumayan nih! (kayu bakar setumpuk gunung dibilang lumayan OAO")  
Kisame: "Balik yok, gua pengen, makan tidur, trus nyari kolam ikan"(udah gak sabar mau mancing)  
Pein: "Yaudah! Ayo kita pulang!  
Deidara: "loh…"  
Sasori: "Loh kenapa dei-chan?"  
Deidara: "Jangan panggil gua Chan! Gua bukan cewe! TTwTT"Deidara nangis kejer2  
Sasori: "Heheheheh.. Loh kenapa sih?"  
Deidara: "Ta..tanda yang tadi gua bikin buat jalan pulang ngilang.."  
#Semua member akatsuki langsung sweatdrops#  
Semua: "A..APA?!"  
Hidan: "Kok bisa ngilang? Ntar kita gimana pulangnya? Jashin-sama, bantulah aku"  
Kakuzu: *DZIG* "Nih orang ngomongin Jashin, Jashin mulu! Merah nih kuping gua!  
Hidan: *Kepalanya benjol segede buah mangga*  
Pein: "Tenang aja Guys! Gue leader team ini (team? –w-) bakalan mimpin kita semua ketempat kemah!  
#Semuanyua terpesona sama sikap Pein# (Hoek. Author muntah muntah)**

Pein: "Ikutin gua dibelakang! Gua inget jalannya! (Ke pe-de an kali pak –w-)  
Semua: "Siap kapten!"  
-45 menit kemudian-  
Konan: "Oy.. Pein! Lu yakin nih jalan bener?"  
Pein: "Ehhh? Moga-moga!"  
Konan: "Kita dah muterin tempat ini 5 kali!"  
Pein: "Hah? Beneran lu?"  
Konan: "Buat apa gua boong? Emangnya gua bakal ketemu artis idaman gua kalo gua boong? (Konan punya artis idaman? OAO)  
Deidara: "Ja..jadi gimana nih?" mulai ketakutan  
#Semua anggota Akatsuki sweatdrops#  
Pein: *DEG DEG DEG* "Gi..gimana nih? Bisa-bisa gua dibunuh konan!" pikir Pein dalem hati  
Konan: "PEINNNNNNNNN…" (sambil ngeluarin deathglearnya yang bisa ngalahin semua anggota akatsuki)  
Pein: #GLEK#  
Konan: "Matilah kau dengan tinjuku yang dahsyat ini!"  
#DZIG BRAK BRUK#  
Pein pun tewas seketika…

.  
.

**Deidara: "Ja..jadi gimana caranya kita pulang?"  
Sasori: "Ma..masa kita harus tinggal disini?"  
Hidan: "Gua laper.."  
#Hidan ngeliat daging ikan segar yang gerak tepat disampingnya#  
Hidan: "Ikan.. IKAN!"  
Kisame: "Hah? Ma..masa gua dikira ikan asli?  
**

**Terjadilah keributan di hutan itu..**

Hidan(ditahan deidara): "Waaa.. Minggir lu! Ikan itu punya gua!"  
Deidara: "I..itu kisame! Bukan Ikan!"  
Hidan: "IKANNNNNN!"  
#Saking lapernya Hidan, maka tenaga hidan jadi super kuat#(Hidan jadi suka makan? OAO")  
si deidara mental gara2 tendangan Hidan yang energi nya bertambah 360 % persen  
# GYAAA…BAK….BUK…BAK…DZIG .#(kira2 kayak gitu suaranya)

.

Itachi: "Oy Pein!leader gak jelas! Daripada bengong disini mending nyari jalan pulang!  
Pein: "Leader gak jelas? Maksud lo? Tapi bener sihm daripada bengong disini mendingan kita nyari jalan pulang. Semua nya ikutin gua lagi"  
#Semua akatsuki langsung sweatdrops#  
Hidan: "Lu yakin gabakal nyasar lagi nih? -_-"  
Pein: "Yakin!" (inner: tingkat keberhasilannya 1 %, gagal nya 99%)  
Semua akatsuki kembali ngikutin Pein dari belakang

.

.  
-2 jam kemudian-  
Konan: *HOSH HOSH HOSH*" Pein,lu yakin ini jalan pulangnya? Asal lu tau aja, kita malah nyasar ke deket Gua tau!"  
Pein: "Ehhhhh… gimana nih.."  
#DUARR#(Pein diledakin pake bom milik Deidara)  
Deidara: "Lu yang nyuruh lu yang gatau"  
Sasori: "Dei-chan, kalem dikit napa!"  
Deidara: "Dei-chan, Dei-chan. Emangnya gua cewek apa?"  
Sasori: "Ja..jangan salahin gua! Gua cuman ngikutin Authornya! (Lah kok ane dibawa2?)  
(AUTHOR POV)  
~TIBA-TIBA, dikamar Author~  
#TOK TOK TOK#  
Author: "Pake ngetok segala, masuk aja kali"  
Deidara: "Lu.."  
Author: "Hah? Kok lu bisa kesini? Gimana caranya? Balik sono! Hush.. hush."(ngusir)  
Deidara: "emangnya gua kucing apa diusir2! Trus kenapa lu nyuruh si Sasori manggil gua chan? Asal lu tau aja gua ini Cowo bukan Cewe" (Deidara nangis kejer2)  
Author: "Terserah gua dong, kan gua Authornya!"  
Deidara: "Apa lu bilang?" (ngeluarin deathglare nya)  
Author: "Eh.. gajadi.. lu balik sono ke alam lu ndiri!(takut sama deathglarenya Deidara)  
Deidara: "Liat aja, kalo di Saso manggil gua CHAN lagi, gua bakalan balik lagi loh.."  
Author: "Iya lah, banyak omong lu! Sono balik ke alam lu!"  
~Deidara keluar dari kamar Author, tapi tiba-tiba..~  
#CKLek#  
Author: "Lu ngapain lagi kesini?"  
Deidara: "Anu… gimana cara balik kedunia gua? "  
#GUBRAK#  
Author: "Sama aja kayak cara lu ke dunia ini, lu gimana caranya bisa kesini?"  
Deidara: "Masuk dari laptop nya si Itachi, keluar-keluar di warnet, trus nyari rumah Author.." (Itachi ke hutan bawa laptop? Dan sejak kapan Itachi punya Laptop? -?-)  
Author: "Yaudah sini lu masuk lagi!" (sambil ngedorong Deidara masuk komputer Author)  
#Deidara pun dengan selamat sentosa balik ke hutan itu#  
Sasori: "Eh.. lu abis dari mana?"  
Deidara: "Abis dari kamar Author"  
Sasori: "Ngapain? "  
Deidara: "Protes"  
Sasori: "Ohh.."  
~Balik lagi ke Pein yang sedang sweatdrops tingkat berat karna nyasar lagi~  
Pein: "Me..Mendingan kita masuk ke Gua ini aja dlo, buat tempat tinggal sementara.."  
(Akhirnya mereka semua pun masuk ke gua itu, tapi ketika masuk ke gua itu..)  
#GROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR#  
Deidara: "Singa!"  
Sasori: "Macan!" (dua duanya gak ada yang bener -_-)  
Hidan: "Itu GORILA baka!"  
DeiSaso: "Ohh…"  
Pein: "Kabur!"  
Gorila: "GRAOOOOO WAOOOOO"  
Konan: "AA.. kita dikejar!"  
Itachi: "Amaterasu!"  
#Akhirnya gorila itu pun mati, tapi..#  
Deidara: "Walah! Gorila lain pada dateng!"  
Itachi: "Ngeh.. banyak banget nih!"  
Pein: "Oy! Satu2 nya jalan adalah.. KABUR!"  
#Akatsuki dikejar ama gorila itu totalnya 7 hari 6 malam, sampe akhirnya nemuin sebuah Gua yang ketutupan sama pohon, Akatsuki pada diem disana, (Part satu)#  
-THE END-  
Author: "Gomen Minna! Itu FanFic pertama ane, jadi mungin gaje dan gak masuk akal XD"  



End file.
